


i wanna see you in the light of the morning

by CapnShellhead



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x05, F/M, Season 1, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Chidi was sure Eleanor would be a cover hog.





	i wanna see you in the light of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love their relationship so much! I may write more for them later.

Chidi thought Eleanor would be a cover hog.

Everything about her personality said she was inherently selfish. Sure, she was learning but she still dominated most conversations talking about herself. At least now, she left spaces for Chidi to interject stories from his own past. She still didn’t do any of the household chores but she made less of an obvious mess and could be persuaded to help if Chidi looked particularly tired. She brought him fro-yo when she got herself some from town and she kept Jason reigned in when Chidi was trying to teach.

Even so, Chidi thought she’d be a cover hog for sure. 

With the couple staying with them during the lockdown, Chidi couldn’t exactly stay in the guest room so he was bunking with Eleanor. They were still not talking to each other so he climbed in as far from her as possible both because he was angry and because he was trying to be a gentleman. He fell asleep, his last thoughts were “How does she always smell amazing?” and “I really hope one of those clowns doesn’t come to life and kill me in my sleep”.

Then he woke up in the middle of the night with a warm weight over his chest. He opened his eyes, muffled a scream in his hand at the sight of the large clown staring down at him and then looked over to see Eleanor’s face inches from his own. She was snoring quite loudly, to his fond amusement. She’d rolled over in her sleep and draped her arm over his chest, like she was keeping him here. It brought a warmth to his chest that was unexpected and worrying, to be honest. Chances were she didn’t even realize she’d done this and was just stretching out. She was used to sleeping alone and logically, Chidi knew that was the reason. 

Still, it was easy to settle back on the pillow and watch her. Asleep, her face was so relaxed and she really was quite beautiful. Chidi had always known that but he’d never really been given the opportunity to just study her. She was gorgeous and some of that was lost when she was snarking at him and being genuinely annoying. She was smaller than him in every single way and their souls seemed to have been created on completely different ends of the spectrum. Where Chidi was patient, studious and lenient, Eleanor was impatient, predispositioned to hate any type of schooling and commanded every room she entered. She was a loner, he was a joiner. She was combative, he was generally peaceful. They shouldn’t work. Not even as friends. And yet,

“Chidi?” she asked sleepily and when he focused, he realized she was watching him through half closed eyes. “Are you watching me sleep you little creep?”

“No!” he objects in as loud a whisper as he dares. “You realize how close you are to me?”

Eleanor blinks at him and then takes in her arm. “This is my bed.”

“Yes, I realize that.”

“This is my bed and you’re in my bed. Which makes you part of the bed that is mine,” she murmurs and closes her eyes again, her nose poking into his shoulder. He was sure she’d fallen back asleep before he adds, “Wake me up again and you’ll be on the floor.”

Chidi laughs, feeling her arm tighten around him. “Noted.” He can’t resist adding, “If the bed is yours and-“

“Go to sleep, Chidi.”

X

When Chidi wakes up, he’s turned on his side during the night and Eleanor is watching him carefully. He blinks slowly and asks, “You watching me sleep, you little creep?”

She laughs softly and shakes her head. Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek as she whispers, “Let me try something. Stop talking.” He waits, his heart pounding and he’s suddenly wide awake. She leans in, her lashes fanning out as she closes her eyes and their lips meet. Chidi had been afraid to move and she set everything in motion, pulling him in close. Her tongue swipes along his bottom lip as he opens for her. He lets her in the way he always has as she slides closer in the pocket of warmth between them. She’s soft against him, her breasts pressed against his chest as she nips at his lip. She kisses sweeter than he’d expected and instead of questioning it, it just makes him want more of her.

Then she’s sliding a leg between his and biting down on his lip with more enthusiasm. Chidi moans unexpectedly, his eyes opening as he sits up and nearly bumps their foreheads together. She frowns, sitting up as he stares at her apologetically. “You don’t like that?”

“You bit me,” he says quietly and she shrugs. Then her brow furrows adorably and she’s smirking at him mischievously. 

“That’s not it. You liked it! You liked me biting you! You’re a little kinky, aren’t you?” 

Chidi rolled his eyes and said, “Most people don’t bite me.”

“I’m not most people,” she says with a grin. He can’t help but smile. He can never help smiling at Eleanor. Her hands come down soft on his chest as she says, “I’m sorry we’re stuck together. I’m a pretty crummy soulmate for someone like you.”

It’s an acknowledgement of every bitter thought Chidi had been pushing down for weeks but hearing them out loud, hearing Eleanor say them… they couldn’t have sounded more wrong. “What do you think a soulmate is supposed to be, Eleanor?”

“I don’t know? The Bert to your Ernie. The Jay Z to your Queen B. The person that laughs at all the same jokes, loves all the same movies, knows your order at Starbucks without you even having to ask. They’re supposed to be the person that knows you because you’re practically the same person.”

Chidi used to think that. Then he’d spent a night wondering if that was the worst possible thing for him. An anxious, obsessive, indecisive man with a near painful need to weigh the pros and cons of every single decision before he could act. Pairing up with an anxious, obsessive indecisive woman would probably send them both into a Folie A Deux-esque nightmare and they’d never leave their house. Maybe that wasn’t the answer.

“Of course, the exact opposite might also be true,” Chidi says slowly. Eleanor studies for a while, looking for any sign that he was about to launch into a lecture about probabilities and the ethical ramifications of each option. She always did this when he was teaching and he’d think she was just thinking about what to eat for lunch but her notes were impeccable when he checked them afterwards. Eventually, she leans back and cocks her head to the side.

“Is that your nerdy way of saying you think this might actually work?” she asks, gesturing between the two of them. Chidi nods and she grins, “Because I could be into that.” She leans in closer with a wicked smile, “Let me teach you a few things, Professor.”


End file.
